Setan Tampan
by Reggika Uchiha
Summary: Chapter 2 updated!/Ataukah dia baru saja menenggak sepuluh liter hand sanitizer?/Oh, mungkin inilah akhir hidupku./Tou-san, Kaa-san, Sasori-nii.. Maafkan Sakura../SasuxSaku/AU, OoC, dan Keanehan Lainnya./Read & Review please? Edited.
1. Chapter 1

"**Kau menginjak kakiku! SETAAAAANN!"**

"**Hn. Tidak sengaja."**

**.**

"**Jangan merobek bukuku! BODOOOOH!"**

"**Hn. Minta sedikit."**

**.**

"**Kau sembunyikan di mana handphoneku, KAMPREEET!"**

"**Hn. Di hatimu."**

**.**

"**Berhentilah menggangguku, SASUKEEE!"**

"**Hn. Aku tidak dengar."**

**.**

"**Argh! Apa yang kau lakukan pada tasku SASUKEEE?!"**

"**Hn. Berisik."**

**.**

"**SASUSETAN..!"**

"**Hn."**

**.**

* * *

**Disclaimer : **

**Naruto © Masashi Kishimoto**

**Setan Tampan ****© Reggika Uchiha**

**Genre :**

**Romance & Humor**

**Rate :**

**T**

**Pair :**

**SasuxSaku**

**Warning :**

**AU, OoC, Typo bertebaran, GaJe, Mengakibatkan Mual dan Muntah, dll.**

**DON'T LIKE DON'T READ!**

**R&R please?**

* * *

"**Suffers in XI ****A"**

**Sakura's POV**

Aku sungguh tak habis pikir dengan makhluk berambut pantat ayam itu. Untuk apa sih dia menggangguku?! Aku sungguh menyesal masuk ke sekolah ini, Konoha High School. Kalau tahu akan bertemu makhluk usil seperti itu lebih baik aku bersekolah ke International High School saja.

**ARGH!**

Namanya Sasuke Uchiha. Sasusetan. Sasu Kampret. Hampir setiap hari dia mengusiliku. Entah mengempiskan ban sepedaku, merobeki buku catatanku, melempariku dengan bola-bola kertas, menginjak kakiku ketika lewat di dekatku, dan puluhan keusilan lainnya. Apa-apaan dia itu? Kenapa hanya aku saja yang diusilinya? Kenapa kepada siswi lain dia biasa saja dan bahkan cenderung agak dingin? Ih. Menyebalkan. Aku tak percaya makhluk jelek seperti itu banyak disukai teman-temanku, Ino, Tenten, Matsuri, Temari, dan masih banyak lagi. Mereka bilang dia sangat tampan dan keren. Bahkan bisa jadi dia siswa paling tampan di sekolah kami. Tampan dari mananya? Pantatnyakah yang keren? Apa bagusnya sih dia? Rambutnya saja seperti pantat ayam begitu. Aku sedikit curiga, jangan-jangan dia siluman ayam! Kulitnya putih pucat, seperti hantu. Sok ganteng, sok keren, sok manis, dan sok-sok yang lain. Aku saja malas melihat wajahnya. Apalagi melihat seringainya yang membuatku selalu ingin mengenyahkannya dari muka bumi.

* * *

Aku sedang berjalan gontai menuju kelasku pagi ini, XI A. Mengerjakan PR Matematika semalaman membuatku sedikit mengantuk dan malas. Dan oh, jangan lupakan hari ini aku ada jam olahraga dan sialnya aku satu kelompok dengan Pantat Ayam, sejak kelas X. Aku tak tahu seberapa tebal dosaku sehingga Kami-sama menghukumku dengan mempertemukanku dengan si Pantat Ayam.

"Hn. Jelek!" Sebuah tepukan keras di pundakku dan suara berat yang sesungguhnya sama sekali tak ingin ku dengar pagi ini membuatku dengan terpaksa menoleh ke belakang.

"Apa? Jangan menggangguku Sasusetan. Aku sedang lelah." Kutepis tangannya yang masih menempel di pundakku.

"Hn. Aku tidak merasa mengganggumu." Seringai lagi. Sialan. Anak ini maunya apa sih?

"Terserahlah. Aku sedang malas berdebat." Kutinggalkan si Ayam dengan langkah yang masih gontai. Biarkan hari ini dia senang dulu. Aku benar-benar malas untuk berdebat dengannya. Teryata dia mengejarku dan mencegatku dari depanku.

"Hei Pink! Kau mau coklat?" Tangan putih pucatnya menyodorkan sebatang cokelat yang cukup besar. Aku tahu, dia pasti mau iseng lagi.

"Aku diet." Jawabku ngawur. Meski pun aku tidak termasuk kurus tapi aku juga tidak gendut.

"Hn. Bahkan ini baik untuk diet." Aku semakin curiga. Aku yakin dia mencampurkan sesuatu dalam cokelat itu.

"Ayolah Sasuke, aku tahu kau sedang usil." Tuduhku malas. Anak ini selalu saja menggangguku.

"Hn. Tidak. Aku sedang ulang tahun, aku sedang bagi-bagi cokelat. Tuh." Elaknya dan kemudian menunjuk Naruto dan Chouji yang sedang asyik dengan coklat yang serupa dengan yang ia sodorkan padaku. Dia kira aku tak tahu bahwa ulang tahunnya sudah sebulan yang lalu.

"Kau tidak memberikan cokelat pada Karin, hm?" Tanyaku sinis. Tadi saat baru datang aku melihatnya berpapasan dengan Karin dan dia tidak memberikan apa pun pada Karin. Karin yang notabene berstatus sebagai pacarnya saja tidak dibagi cokelat, mana aku bisa percaya padanya?

"Hn. Nanti kalau ingat." Tuh kan. Dia benar-benar mencurigakan.

"Sekarang kuingatkan ya, Sasusetan. Berikan cokelat itu pada Karin, jangan padaku." Kuputar kata-katanya tadi. Ha! Jangan meremehkanku, Sasuke Uchiha. Lupakah kau bahwa aku adalah siswi yang berada pada peringkat teratas saat masuk sekolah ini?

"Hn. Tidak. Dia bukan siapa-siapaku." Dan dia memang tidak pernah sekali pun mengakui Karin sebagai pacarnya ketika di hadapanku. Dan aku agak heran kenapa dia selalu begitu. Tapi kemungkinan besar dia playboy.

"Baiklah, baiklah. Sini cokelatnya." Kuulurkan tanganku padanya. Seringainya mengembang. Cokelat ini pasti berbahaya. Tidak, aku tidak akan memakan cokelat mencurigakan ini. Aku menerima cokelatnya karena malas untuk terus mendengarnya memaksaku untuk mengambil cokelat itu. Dia tidak akan berhenti sampai aku menerimanya. Aku tahu itu.

"Ini." Cokelat yang aku yakin berbahaya itu kini sudah berpindah tangan. "Hn. Kalau masih mau, minta saja padaku. Aku masih punya banyak." Ujarnya kemudian berlalu dengan santai meninggalkanku dan pergi ke luar kelas. Aku yakin dia kemudian bersembunyi di balik pintu dan menempel di dinding luar kelas, menguping, dan kalau aku berteriak karena dia berhasil mengerjaiku, dia akan muncul dan menepuk pundakku sambil berkata, 'Bagaimana kejutan dariku, Jidat? Kau senang? Syukurlah' dan kemudian berlalu meninggalkanku yang dongkol setengah mati. Hah. Maaf-maaf saja. Aku tidak sebodoh itu Sasusetan. Dan apa dia bilang tadi? Masih banyak katanya? Satu saja tidak akan kumakan, Pantat Ayam Jelek!

"Naruto! Mau cokelat?" Kudekati Naruto, berniat melepaskan diri dari cokelat mencurigakan itu.

"Maaf Sakura-chan. Kata Teme aku tidak boleh serakah.." Kasihan Naruto. Dia dikibuli Sasuke. Eh? Atau jangan-jangan mereka malah memang bekerja sama mengerjaiku? Apakah aku korban konspirasi?

"Kau Chouji?" Tanyaku pada Chouji. Chouji menatap nanar pada sebatang cokelat yang kusodorkan padanya.

"A-aku.. Aku juga sama dengan Naruto.." Aku yakin Chouji terpaksa menjawab begitu. Oh. Mungkin mereka tidak tahu jebakan apa yang ada dalam cokelat di tanganku ini. Sekilas cokelat ini memang terlihat aman dan menggiurkan.

"Naruto, apa kau melihat Sasuke-kun?" Tanya Karin yang baru saja muncul dan membuatku sedikit terkejut. Karin ya? Oh. Aku ada ide.

"Hei, Karin. Tadi Sasuke menitipkan cokelat untukmu padaku. Ini." Kusodorkan cokelat berukuran cukup besar itu pada Karin.

"Be-benarkah? Terima kasih Sakura!" Kemudian dia menyambar cokelat di tanganku.

"Benar. Naruto saja melihat saat Sasuke menitipkan cokelat itu padaku. Iya kan Naruto?" Aku memelototi Naruto. Melempar tatapan cepat–katakan–iya dengan tampang garang.

"I-iya Karin-chan. Chouji juga melihatnya."

Dan dengan berjingkrak, Karin meninggalkan kami bertiga. Aku menoleh dan tersenyum manis pada Naruto,

"Kau benar-benar **teman **yang baik, Naruto-chan." Dan Naruto bergidik ngeri mendengar ucapanku.

* * *

**BRAK!**

"Sakura! Apa yang kau masukkan dalam cokelat tadi?! Kenapa rasanya pedas sekali seperti balsem?!" Tanya Karin setelah menggebrak mejaku. Sudah kuduga. Ternyata cokelat tadi memang berbahaya.

"Duh, bagaimana ya, itu benar-benar cokelat dari Sasuke loh. Benar kan Sasuke?" Tanyaku dengan seringai lebar. Dari sini kelihatan Sasuke sedang jengkel. Kemudian aku memandang Karin dan berbicara lagi, "Tadi Sasuke memberikan cokelat ini padaku. Aku sudah curiga, dia pasti usil lagi padaku." Alis Karin mengeryit. Sasuke terlihat berwajah masam. "Saat kutanya apa dia tidak memberimu cokelat, dia hanya bilang 'Nanti kalau ingat', begitu." Aku menghentikan ucapanku lagi.

"Jangan bertele-tele Sakura!" Karin terlihat tidak sabar. Ha! Aku senang keadaan yang seperti ini. Aku memang kurang suka dengan Karin. Selain penampilannya yang terlalu berlebihan, kudengar dia juga suka membully setiap perempuan yang menyukai Sasuke. Pengecualian untukku karena aku memang tak pernah menyukai Siluman Ayam yang jadi kekasih tercintanya itu.

"Ya, ya.. Dan dia juga bilang padaku kalau kau bukan **siapa-siapanya** loh. Dan karenanya aku jadi sangat **kasihan** padamu, cintamu seperti hanya **dipermainkan **olehnya, sehingga aku memberikan cokelat itu padamu. Bagaimana? Aku baik kan?" Seringai masih menghiasi wajahku. Sasuke memicingkan mata dan menatapku jengkel.

"Be-benarkah itu Sasuke-kun? Ke-kenapa? Hiks.. Huweeee.." Dan tangisan Karin pun pecah. Semua teman-temanku melongo. Aku menyeringai puas. Jelas sudah Sasuke mempermainkan perempuan.

"Hn. Berisik, Karin." Ucap Sasuke dingin. Sedetik kemudian dia melirikku dan menyeringai. Entah kenapa perasaanku jadi tidak enak. "Sebenarnya aku salah memberikan cokelat pada Sakura. Yang pedas itu sebenarnya untukmu karena aku memang ingin minta putus." Dapat kulihat dengan jelas Karin sangat terpukul dengan ucapan si Pantat Ayam. "Tapi kalau Sakura sudah memberikan padamu, aku tidak perlu repot-repot mencarimu. Hn. Terimakasih, Sakura. Kau memang sangat **pengertian**." Seringainya semakin lebar.

"Hei! Kau ini bicara apa sih Pantat Ayam?!" Dia masih menyeringai. Aku merasa akan ada hal buruk terjadi padaku.

"Hn. Tenanglah, Sakura Sayang. Aku hanya tidak ingin merahasiakan ini lebih lama lagi." Sebenarnya apa sih maunya anak ini? Arah pembicaraannya makin lama makin tidak jelas. Aku semakin was-was.

"Aku tidak mengerti maksudmu, Teme. Sebenarnya kau ini mau bicara apa sih?" Naruto menimpali. Rupanya dia juga tak paham apa maunya si Pantat Ayam. Bukannya segera menjawab, Sasuke malah berjalan mendekatiku dan merangkulku dari belakang. Aku berusaha melepaskan, tapi tenagaku memang bukan tandingannya. Kutolehkan kepalaku ke belakang, kuharap dengan memelototinya bisa menghentikan kegilaannya ini. Tapi seringainya semakin lebar. Aku menginjak kakinya dengan kasar.

"Hn. Jangan menginjak kakiku saat aku sedang bicara, Sayang." Dia pura-pura terlihat memelas, namun beberapa detik kemudian seringainya kembali melebar. "Dan kalau kalian ingin tahu.. Sebenarnya Sakura ini adalah..

**SELINGKUHANKU**."

* * *

**TBC!**

**Sasu, Ai Lop Yu** udah complete tuh! **Sasu Corner** juga udah update! Jangan lupa baca ye, reviewnya juga saya tunggu :D

* * *

Pendek? Jelek? Garing?

Yah, mau gimana lagi? Hiks.. Saya masih saja belum bisa bikin yang lebih bagus dari ini.. *pundung di pojokan*

* * *

**Yosh!**

**Seperti biasa,**

**Ngga review, pedang melayang!**

**Ngga jadi.**

**Tapi tetep,**

**R&R please? #PuppyEyesNoJutsu**

**Jangan cuma jadi silent reader, Ok? ;)**

**Biar saya lebih semangat bikin penpik ^_^**


	2. Mistery of Sasuke Uchiha

"**Apa? Jangan menggangguku Sasusetan. Aku sedang lelah."**

* * *

"**Ayolah Sasuke, aku tahu kau sedang usil."**

* * *

"**Hn. Kalau masih mau, minta saja padaku. Aku masih punya banyak."**

* * *

"**Be-benarkah itu Sasuke-kun? Ke-kenapa? Hiks.. Huweeee.."**

* * *

"**Kau memang sangat pengertian." **

* * *

"**Aku tidak mengerti maksudmu, Teme. Sebenarnya kau ini mau bicara apa sih?"**

* * *

"**Sebenarnya Sakura ini adalah..**

**SELINGKUHANKU."**

* * *

**Disclaimer : **

**Naruto © Masashi Kishimoto**

**Setan Tampan ****© Reggika Uchiha**

**Genre :**

**Romance & Humor**

**Rate :**

**T**

**Pair :**

**SasuxSaku**

**Warning :**

**AU, OoC, OC, Typo bertebaran, GaJe, Mengakibatkan Mual dan Muntah, dll.**

**DON'T LIKE DON'T READ!**

**R&R please?**

* * *

"**Mistery of Sasuke Uchiha****"**

**Sakura's POV**

"HAH?!" Ucapan ngawur seekor ayam telah membuat seisi kelas shock dan melongo. Mana mungkin aku yang notabene selalu bertengkar dengan si Ayam justru menjadi selingkuhannya? Oh, atau jangan-jangan dia sedang mabuk? Apakah dia baru saja minum susu segalon? Ataukah dia baru saja menenggak sepuluh liter hand sanitizer?

"Heh! Pantat Ayam! Kalau bicara jangan asal-asalan dong! Apa kau mau kugoreng, hm?" Sungguh, ucapanku itu benar, aku benar-benar ingin menggoreng siluman ayam yang memelukku ini. Yah, terdengar agak aneh kan, kalau aku bilang kalau aku dipeluk ayam? Tapi kau kan tahu sendiri kalau Ayam Jelek ini memang memelukku, dan sedang mencoba mempermalukanku! Apa-apaan dia ini? Bukannya segera mengklarivikasi ucapannya tadi, dia malah mengeratkan pelukannya.

"Hn. Sudahlah Sayang, tidak ada lagi yang perlu disembunyikan." Sasuke Uchiha, apakah dia jelmaan iblis?

"Hei kau ini bica—"

"Hn. Ayo kita ke taman, Sayang. Sudah lama aku tidak berduaan denganmu." Dan belum sempat aku meneruskan kalimatku, si Ayam sudah menuntunku (baca: menyeretku) pergi ke luar kelas. Kudengar Karin memanggil-manggil nama si Ayam sekaligus melontarkan sumpah serapah padaku. Oh, kupastikan setelah ini akan ada hidangan serba ayam di meja makan keluargaku malam nanti.

"Lepaskan aku, SETAAAANN!" Aku meronta-ronta, tapi entah apa yang dia makan, dia menjadi kuat sekali. Ck, aku jadi ingin tahu apa makanannya sehari-hari. Mungkin aku juga bisa memberikannya pada ikan-ikan koi di rumahku, mungkin bisa membuat mereka berubah menjadi piranha. Syukur-syukur menjadi hiu. Ah, pantas dicoba. Lain kali aku akan tanyakan.

"Hn. Diam atau aku akan menciummu." Ih! Ayam ini minta digoreng rupanya.

"Beraninya mengancam." Olokku.

"Hn. Daripada kau tidak berani apa-apa." Dan aku benar-benar membenci ayam di depanku ini. "Masuk." Perintahnya padaku setelah kami sampai di parkiran tempat mobil ayam ini berada. Pintu mobilnya sudah terbuka lebar, kulihat jok depan di samping kemudi sudah menyeringai lebar padaku.

Tunggu! Apakah ada yang salah dengan mataku?

"Kau saja yang masuk. Aku mau ikut pelajaran. Enak saja kau mengajakku membolos." Bantahku sambil menyilangkan tangan di depan dada.

"Hn. Kubilang masuk!" Kemudian dia mendudukkanku secara paksa ke dalam mobilnya.

"Hei! Kau ini tidak bisa lebih lembut sedikitkah pada perempuan yang begitu lemah sepertiku?" Tanyaku setelah dia sudah masuk ke dalam mobil.

Dramatis?

Sengaja kok.

"Hn. Kau tidak kelihatan lemah." Jawabnya santai sambil menghidupkan mesin mobilnya. "Menurutku kau justru seperti badak." Lanjutnya.

"Hooo~ Kau bilang apa tadi, Sasu-nyan~?" Aura kelam mulai menguar dari tubuhku. Kurasa Sasori-nii akan dengan senang hati menghabiskan ayam goreng yang akan kubawa pulang nanti.

"Hn. Kubilang kau seperti badak." Mobilnya mulai melenggang melewati dua satpam di gerbang sekolah yang entah kenapa tidak menegur Sasuke karena hendak membolos. "Mungkin julukan Badak Budeg cocok untukmu."

"Katakan sekali lagi dan kau akan tinggal nama, Ayam."

"Hn." Kemudian kurasakan kecepatan mobil si Ayam berada di atas batas normal. Aku panik. Baru kali ini seekor ayam menyetir mobil, dengan kecepatan tinggi, dan akulah penumpangnya.

**Oh, mungkin inilah akhir hidupku.**

"AYAM SETAAANN! Turunkan aku sekarang!" Kupukuli pundaknya dengan sekuat tenaga sepenuh jiwa. Bukannya menghentikan mobil dan mempersilakanku keluar, dia justru menambah kecepatan mobilnya.

**ARGH!**

Sial.

"Maumu apa sih, Kampret?!" Aku jantungan. Kelihatannya dia memang berniat membunuhku sekarang.

'_Tou-san, Kaa-san, Sasori-nii.. Maafkan Sakura..'_

"Hn. Kalau kau mengira aku akan membunuhmu, aku akan benar-benar membunuhmu." Ancamnya dengan seringai bertenger di wajah kampretnya. Sejak kapan dia bisa membaca pikiranku? Apa dia cenayang? Atau jangan-jangan dia bisa melihat tembus pandang? Apakah dia melihat— ah, tidak mungkin.

Tapi baiklah, aku menyerah.

"Ya, ya.. baiklah. Lalu sekarang kau akan membawaku ke mana?" Tanyaku berusaha lebih tenang. Semoga dia tidak membawaku ke tempat yang aneh-aneh. Seperti kuburan misalnya. Atau ke kebun binatang dan mengenalkanku kepada keluarganya di sana. Tidak deh, terima kasih.

"Hn. Lihat saja nanti." Jawabnya datar dengan seringai yang masih selebar tadi. "Yang jelas kita akan bersenang-senang, Jidat."

Dan aku merasakan keringat dingin mengucur kembali dalam tubuhku.

* * *

Sungguh, aku tak habis pikir dengan ayam bertampang datar yang menuntunku (baca: menyeretku) menuju game station ini.

APA MAKSUDNYA INI?!

Yah, meski pun ini juga sudah agak siang, tapi tetap saja jam sekolah belum berakhir.

Tapi memaksaku membolos hanya untuk pergi ke game station?! Ih. Dasar. Di depan teman-teman dia sok kalem, sok dingin, sok datar, tapi di depan gedung game station, kulihat jelas matanya berbinar seperti anak TK bertemu penyanyi lagu Kogane No Hikari.

**HE? Penyanyi Kogane No Hikari?**

Yah, aku tak tahu jelas sih, aku hanya pernah mendengar lagu ini ketika aku sedang berbelanja dengan Kaa-san di supermarket. Karena lagu ini kedengarannya bagus, aku bertanya apa judulnya pada Kaa-san dan Kaa-san bilang judulnya Kogane No Hikari sambil menertawakanku karena sampai tidak tahu lagu yang katanya digandrungi para remaja, padahal kan aku memang tidak pernah nonton tv atau mendengarkan radio, aku kan seringnya belajar atau membaca novel. Belum sempat aku bertanya siapa nama penyanyinya, Kaa-san justru bertemu dengan teman lamanya, ibu dari Ayam Uchiha yang menyeretku masuk ke dalam game station ini. Setelah itu aku tak berpikir untuk bertanya lagi.

"Hei Ayam, mau apa kita ke sini?"

"Hn. Aku mau—"

"Hei! Itu Kak Sasuke Uchiha kan?"

" Astaga! Sakura ayo lari!" Kemudian aku diseret pergi oleh Sasuke. Sial. Aku berkali-kali hampir jatuh hanya untuk menyamai langkahnya.

" Ayo minta tanda tangan!"

"Kak Sasukeeee!"

"AAAAA! Tampan sekalii!"

Dan berbagai teriakan histeris sejenis tertangkap oleh indera pendengaran kami, tapi karena Sasuke berlari secepat kilat dengan aku yang mengap-mengap di belakang diseret oleh Sasuke, sekumpulan monster kecil sampai remaja yang berteriak heboh tadi kehilangan jejak kami karena Ayam menyeretku masuk ke sebuah ruangan penuh baju. Seorang laki-laki yang mirip dengan si Ayam namun rambutnya panjang memandang aneh kepada kami berdua. Mengeryit.

"Sasu-chan? Apa yang kau lakukan di sini? Dan.." Orang itu melirik ke arahku dengan mengangkat alis. "Dia siapa?" Oh My, suaranya pun mirip dengan suara Sasuke! Apakah Sasuke punya kembaran? Tapi kenapa kembarannya sudah keriputan? Apakah kembarannya mengalami penuaan? Ataukah Sasuke terlihat lebih muda karena ramuan?

Ngaco deh.

Dengan tangan masih mencengkeram erat tanganku, si Ayam menjawab, "Dia te—"

"Astaga! Aku lupa kalau pacar Sasu-chan berambut pink! Ayo sini! Sini Itachi-nii pangku.." Kata orang yang bernama Itachi sambil menepuk kedua pahanya, menyuruhku duduk di sana.

"Hn. Jangan bercanda, Baka Aniki. Dan jangan bodoh." Ucap si Ayam datar. Oh, jadi dia Kakaknya Sasusetan? Cengiran Itachi melebar.

Aku? Aku masih melongo.

Kesan pertamaku untuk orang aneh yang mirip dengan si Ayam ini adalah,

**ORANG INI GILA.**

Aku mau dipangku? Yang benar saja! Dan apa tadi katanya? Pacar Sasu-chan? Amit-amit punya pacar ayam. Lebih baik aku berpacaran dengan penyanyi Kogane No Hikari, deh! Aku yakin dia tampan, suaranya saja seksi begitu, tidak seperti si Ayam.

"Ehehehe.. Sakura-chan kan? Ayo, sini duduk di sampingku, aku Kakaknya Sasu-chan. Aniki tahu kau lelah dikejar-kejar fans Sasu-chan. Yah, namanya juga penyanyi. Banyak penggemarnya."

HAH? Penyanyi katanya?

Orang ini pandai bercanda ternyata.

"Siapa?"

"Apanya?"

"Hn."

"Penyanyi?"

"Iya."

"Hn."

Dan percakapan kami bertiga terdengar seperti percakapan tiga orang idiot. Tidak nyambung.

"Panggil aku Itachi-nii." Dengan senyum lebar Kakak Sasuke ini memintaku memanggilnya Itachi-nii.

"Uh, I-Itachi-nii?"

"Aku terharu, Sakura-chan! Bahkan Sasu-chan belum pernah memanggilku seperti itu! Baiklah, aku restui hubungan kalian berdua." Kemudian memelukku erat. Mungkin dari jauh terlihat seperti dua personil teletubbies sedang berpelukan.

"Hn. Jangan macam-macam, Baka Aniki." Itachi-nii kemudian melepaskan pelukannya.

"Iya deh, Sasu-chan. Sama kakak sendiri kok cemburu. Tidak asik." Tuduhnya dengan cemberut. "Ya sudah, jangan lupa lima menit lagi kau tampil." Lanjutnya kemudian berlalu meninggalkan kami berdua.

Aku melirik Sasuke.

Sasuke melirik balik.

Aku menyeringai.

Sasuke cemberut.

"HAHAHAHA.. Jadi, ceritakan padaku, **Sasu-chan**! Jadi kau penyanyi? Huekekekek."

"Hn. Berhenti menertawakanku, Jidat."

"Huekekekek. Iya deh, maaf deh Sasu-chan~"

"Hn."

"Sa—"

'MARI KITA SAMBUT IDOLA KITA, SASUKE UCHIHAAAA!' Terdengar suara memanggil nama si Ayam. Aku penasaran, sebagus apa sih suara si Ayam?

"Cih, sial. Ayo Pink!" Dan aku jadi korban penyeretan lagi.

"Memangnya kau mau nyanyi apa, sih?" Tanyaku sambil berlari dalam seretan seekor ayam.

"Hn. Aku ini penyanyi." Jawabnya sambil ngos-ngosan berlari. Memangnya dia bisa bernyanyi dengan ngos-ngosan seperti itu?

"Aku tidak tahu kau ini budeg atau apa. Mungkin bila aku Badak Budeg, kau juga bisa dipanggil Ayam Budeg."

"Maksudmu apa, Jidat?"

"Aku bertanya kau mau nyanyi apa, bukan apa pekerjaanmu. Ih."

"Hn. Kau benar-benar tidak tahu?"

"Memangnya kau ini terkenal sekali sampai aku harus tahu kau mau menyanyikan lagu apa sekarang, eh?"

"Hn. Aku tahu kau seorang gadis kuper, tapi kurasa kupermu keterlaluan Pink." Jawabnya masih dengan ngos-ngosan. Meski pun telah sampai di tempat tujuan si Ayam, yaitu sebuah panggung indoor di game station ini, Si Ayam tidak melepaskan genggamannya di tanganku. Dia justru menyeretku naik ke atas panggung.

"Yak, inilah idola kita, dan.." Sang Pembawa Acara memandangku sekilas kemudian tersenyum, "Yang kau gandeng ini kekasihmu ya, Sasuke?" Sasuke menoleh, dia menatap horror padaku yang nyengir kaku di sampingnya. Kasihan. Dia tadi pasti tidak sadar menyeretku dan sekarang dia shock kenapa aku bisa ikut naik ke atas dengan tangan kami yang masih menyatu. Yah, aku juga gugup sih. Bukan. Bukan karena digandeng Siluman Ayam di sampingku ini, tapi karena aku berada di atas panggung yang semua pasang mata memandangiku dengan penuh selidik, ada yang berbisik-bisik, membuat hatiku tergelitik. Perempuan-perempuan di hadapanku ini pasti penggemar yang fanatik.

"Eng.. A-ano.." Aku ingin menjelaskan tapi—

"Ya, mulai hari ini, dia kekasihku." Demi babi mungil yang hobi pipis milik Shizune-sensei, DIA BILANG APA TADI?!

* * *

**TBC!**

**Kok garing ya? O.o**

**Duh, ya sudah deh..**

**Ohiya, author sempat kena kutukan menjelang deadline loh.. sebenernya saya pengen update sebelum Hari Minggu, 01 September 2013, tapi ngga jadi T.T huhuhuh :'(**

Kuliah di farmasi ternyata repot ya, nyesel dulu diterima di kedokteran ngga diambil gara-gara jauh :(

* * *

**Ehm.**

**Sasu, Ai Lop Yu** udah complete tuh! **Sasu Corner ch. 8** juga udah update! Jangan lupa baca ye, reviewnya juga saya tunggu :D

Pendek? Jelek? Garing?

Yah, mau gimana lagi? Hiks.. Saya masih saja belum bisa bikin yang lebih bagus dari ini.. *pundung di pojokan*

* * *

**Yosh!**

**Seperti biasa,**

**Ngga review, pedang melayang!**

**Ngga jadi.**

**Tapi tetep,**

**R&R please? #PuppyEyesNoJutsu**

**Jangan cuma jadi silent reader, Ok? ;)**

**Biar saya lebih semangat bikin penpik ^_^**


End file.
